philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Live the King
Long Live The King is the eighth episode of The White Queen miniseries. The episode begins in 1483 with Edward's sudden illness turning into a life threatening affliction. As Edward's life ebbs away a power struggle between Elizabeth and Richard over the guardianship of Prince Edward threatens to tear the country apart again. Plot The Episode opens in 1483 and briefly details that Prince Edward is being raised as Prince of Wales in Wales under the tutelage of his uncle Anthony Woodville meanwhile Henry Tudor is still exiled with his uncle Jasper Tudor in Brittany. Henry Tudor, now a grown man, hones his skills as a swordsman under Jasper's supervision and Jasper readily concedes that Henry's timing is good and his skills are improving. At the English court, Margaret Beaufort readies Elizabeth Woodville for a family meal. For the first time, age is beginning to mar Elizabeth's famous beauty. Margaret expresses satisfaction that her son is allowed to return to England but Elizabeth states that it is only possible as he is seen not as a threat or rival to the current royal family. Elizabeth, Edward and their children enjoy a family meal that demonstrates how loving and close the family are. However during the meal Elizabeth notices that Edward looks unwell. Edward dismisses his illness as "nothing". While the Yorks dine, Margaret takes supper with Lord Stanley and talks of Henry's (and Jasper's) return. Stanley cautions Margaret: stating that Henry will not return as a claimant to the throne but as another would-be pretender brought to heel though Margaret insists that he will one day be king. Edward's illness worsens : He begins to vomit and succumb to a fever. Elizabeth cares for him as best she can until he collapses to the ground and starts coughing up blood. Edward is taken to his bed as doctors are brought in to purge him and requests that Richard be brought to court. Elizabeth resists and asks Edward to summon his strength but knowing that he is gravely ill Edward insists that Richard be brought to court. Elizabeth tasks her son Thomas Grey to summon Richard, the privy council and Anthony to court. Cecily, Elizabeth and Richard watch helplessly as events unfold before them. At Middleham, Richard readies his household to ride out to London. Richard tells Anne that Edward is gravely ill and Anne immediately sees that Prince Edward is young and Elizabeth intends to rule through him. Cecily Neville comes to visit her son on his death bed forgetting her previous animosity towards him. Margaret and Stanley watch from afar as Edward's condition worsens and evaluate what this means for them. Stanley advises that Henry Tudor stay in Brittany until the protectorate is announced and then weigh up his chances of a successful uprising. They observe Richard and Anne's arrival observing that they appear to be "ready for a fight". Richard and Anne make their way to Edward's bedchamber where they are greeted curtly by Elizabeth. Cecily warns Richard that Elizabeth's waning influence has made her fiercely protective of what she thinks is her's. The courtiers and his family gather around Edward's bed as the brothers reunite. Edward laments he will not see what type of a king Prince Edward will become and asks that everyone work together to guide Prince Edward to the throne. Edward then elects Richard as guardian which Elizabeth begrudgingly accepts (despite having a clear preference for her brother Anthony as guardian). Elizabeth dismisses everyone so that she may spend the last moments with Edward alone. Elizabeth quarrel with Edward about appointing Richard but Edward implores her that he does not wish to use his last words on matters of state. The two embrace one last time as they confirm that they were the great loves of each other's lives before Edward peacefully dies with Elizabeth's head on his breast. Elizabeth's sobs can be heard from the ante chamber which distresses Princess Elizabeth whom is consoled by Richard. Elizabeth steps out from the bedchamber and notices that everyone but Cecily bows respectfully to her. Cecily coldly states that Elizabeth, no longer Queen of England, is her equal now. Elizabeth accepts the insult and leaves with Anthony. As soon as they are out of sight, Elizabeth tells Anthony to write to Thomas Grey and have Prince Edward brought to court before Richard can gain control of the prince. Anthony reasons that Richard would never break his word to the late king but Elizabeth is adamant that she needs her son the king to protect her against the Yorks. Meanwhile Cecily commands Richard to get to the Prince before Elizabeth does or else the remaining Yorks are in grave danger from the Woodvilles. Anne Agrees with Cecily and both pressure a reluctant Richard to act. Richard firmly tells both women that he knows his own mind and will act accordingly. As Richard leaves he comes upon a tearful Jane Shore who offers her condolences. Richard and Anne disdainfully remind Jane that she has no place at court now and eject her from the palace despite her pleas she has nowhere to go. News of Edward's death reaches Henry Tudor as he is engaging in intercourse with a woman. Jasper tells Henry that the next summons his mother will send will likely be to return to England to seize the throne. In England, Richard and his faction race to intercept Prince Edward's progress before Elizabeth does. Richard comes upon the party, forcibly separates Thomas Grey and the Prince and takes the Prince captive in all but name. In London, Jane shore seeks protection and shelter from Anthony Woodville. While in his household Jane informs him that Richard has taken the Prince to the tower. Prince Edward demands to be reunited with his Woodville relatives despite Richard and Anne trying to convince him that he is safe within the Tower. Anthony informs Elizabeth of the Prince's arrival at the Tower but continues to believe that Richard is honoring his word to Edward while Elizabeth thinks that Richard is trying to seize power. Elizabeth decides to ready the fleet and try to free the Prince in her custody despite Anthony and Princess Elizabeth's advising her to make peace with Richard. Elizabeth also takes the Royal jewels and treasury into sanctuary with her and her children: a fact not not lost on Margaret and Stanley who would benefit if the mistrust between Richard and Elizabeth broke out into an outright fight for the throne. Richard is outraged by Elizabeth's actions as it's a public slight on his honor but it confirms the remaining York's low opinion of Elizabeth. He puts out a warrant for the arrest of Thomas Grey and stations soldiers around Westminster so that he can watch who is visiting Elizabeth as she claims sanctuary. Elizabeth encourages her children to be brave. In the absence of a monarch, and thinking she is quite alone, Anne seats herself upon the throne. When she is discovered by Margaret she explains her chose of seat as she was tired though Margaret thinks nothing of it. Instead Margaret offers her services for she and Stanley intend to play both sides until the moment is right for Henry's return. Richard reassures Anthony that Prince Edward will be crowned in three days time while the other characters wait to see what will happen. Margaret visits Westminster and is surprised to see Jane shore delivering groceries for the royal family. Jane brings Elizabeth news from Anthony; that he has petitioned the king and she may attend Edward's coronation. Elizabeth still uncertain but considers that she may come to trust Richard. hearing that she may come to the coronation, Richard removes the soldiers from Westminster as a goodwill gesture however Margaret and Stanley begin spreading rumors about the Royal children's legitimacy to set Elizabeth against Richard. Margaret visits Elizabeth and tells her of the rumors, plants the seed in Elizabeth's mind that Richard will disinherit her children and tells Elizabeth that Anne refused to be fitting for the upcoming coronation. Elizabeth immediately assumes there will be no coronation. Meanwhile Stanley informs Richard and Anne that Jane Shore has been sharing messages and plots against him though Richard is quick to tell Stanley he doesn't trust him. Anne however thinks that Jane shore should be followed by Brackenbury to see if there is any truth to what Stanley says. while Jane is in bed with Anthony, Brackenbury arrives thus confirming that Jane shore is allied to the Woodvilles and that Anthony has also been harboring Thomas Grey at his home. Richard feels completely betrayed as he trusted Anthony not to be working with the Woodvilles against him and Anne pressures Richard to have Anthony and Thomas imprisoned despite his promise to work with the Woodvilles to crown prince Edward. They also punish Jane Shore for her part in the plot against them by making Jane walk through the streets of London in only her kirtle in public penitence for her promiscuity. Her walk attracted considerable male attention however the gathering crowds liked Jane and showed her a great deal of sympathy and dislike towards Richard. No longer trusting Elizabeth, Richard sends Buckingham to tell her that Prince Richard will be joining his brother at the Tower for his own protection. When Elizabeth refuses, stating that Prince Richard is too ill to be moved, Buckingham threatens that her reluctance might endanger Anthony's life and that he will return the next day to collect Prince Richard. Elizabeth smuggles Prince Richard out of the sanctuary (accompanied by Thomas Grey) and finds a peasant boy to take his place; disguising him with bandages due to his illness. Elizabeth places a curse on Richard to weaken his sword arm and begins plotting with Margaret to act against Richard. Unbeknownst to them, Brackenbury has been tasked to discover traitors and narrowly avoids uncovering Margaret's letters to Elizabeth during an inspection of Stanely's home. After they have proven their loyality they are graced with an audience with the Duke of Buckingham. Buckingham had been Richard's closest supporter but now fears that he is losing his control over Richard. Stanley joins Buckingham to collect "Prince Richard". After their departure Princess Elizabeth quarrels with her mother to relinquish control to Richard. At the Tower, Prince Edward greets his brother's imposter fondly so as not to attract suspicion. Richard dines with his mother, Wife and his supporters in the Tower. Anne questions how could Richard allow his enemy's son to be crown and put them all in danger but Richard steadfastly refuses to act dishonorably. However Anne, Cecily, Stanely and Buckingham encourage Richard to take the throne from Prince Edward. At the dinner the rumors of Edward's bigamy are proved to be true meaning that his marriage to Elizabeth were unlawful and the children are bastards unfit for the crown. Richard's conscience troubles him greatly but he finally gives in and convenes parliament and take the crown. After the meeting Stanley and Margaret question whether they can trust Buckingham considering his claim to the throne is as good as Henry Tudor's. Margaret wants a match between Princess Elizabeth and Henry Tudor and now thinks that a politically weakened Elizabeth would be open to the match. Margaret send Dr Lewis as her messenger to Elizabeth. He informs Elizabeth that Richard plans to make himself king, her marriage has been deemed invalid and her children made bastards. He also states that Margaret is on Elizabeth's side against Richard. Meanwhile Richard visits Anthony in prison and laments that they could not have raised Prince Edward together but that his mistrust of Anthony made this an impossibility. At Westminster Princess Elizabeth is watching the tide and has her first vision. She confronts her mother stating that her ambition will be the death of her sons and she will place Princess Elizabeth on the throne in their place. Elizabeth immediately recognizes that her daughter has had her first vision and asks her what she saw but Princess Elizabeth breaks down into tears. Anthony Woodville and Richard Grey are executed while Richard and Anne watch from the ramparts and the Princes watch from their window. Margaret dresses Anne in her ermine cloak in preparation of her coronation and carries her train during the ceremony. Anne is triumphant in fulfilling her father's wish that she would be Queen of England but Richard is ill at easy being crowned King. The Episode closes on Richard and Anne crowned and seated upon the throne. Trivia * Long live the King was the last appearance of a number of characters: Edward IV, Anthony Woodville, Richard Grey and Jane Shore. * ''Long live the King ''was the episode where Richard and Anne were crown King and Queen. Category:The White Queen miniseries Category:Episodes